


We’re Right Here

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You get a call from one of your family members saying that your sibling was in the hospital unconscious because a drunken driver hit them and you start to freak out causing you to have a panic attack.Warnings: Mentions drunken driver accident





	We’re Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love
> 
> (S/N) = sibling name

You were woken up from your peaceful sleep by your phone ringing. You carefully untangled yourself from Natasha and Wanda’s arms, you didn’t want to wake them up. You were confused when you saw the time on the clock. Why would someone be calling you this late at night? Then you saw that it was your father who was calling you, it increased your confusion.

Grabbing your phone, you moved to sit on the end of the bed. You hit the talk button and put the phone to your ear. “Dad? Why are you calling this late? Is everything okay?” Anxiety started to flow through you.

_“(Y/N)…”_  You heard his voice crack which only caused you to worry even more.  _“It’s (S/N)… they’re in the hospital. They were out with their friends and a drunken driver ran a red light and hit them…”_

Hearing what he just said caused your heart to drop. You couldn’t believe what was happening. You told your father that you would be there as soon as you could before hanging up the phone. All these thoughts were going through your mind. How could this person do this? How could they even get behind the wheel when they were so drunk? 

Then you realized that your sibling might not even make it and you could lose them. You couldn’t lose them, they’re your best friend, you’ve been through everything together. Tears started to fall as it was getting harder and harder to breathe, your heart rate increased.

As Wanda was sleeping she could hear your thoughts and woke up. “Babe?” She sat up and saw you at the end of the bed. She noticed that you were having a panic attack. Wanda quickly reached over to wake Natasha up. 

The redhead’s eyes opened, she watched Wanda move over to your shaking form. She got up and was by your side instantly. “Lyublyu, Wanda and I are right here. I need you to focus on us okay? Just copy my breathing. In and out.” She started breathing in and exhaling. “You’re doing great baby.” Natasha said as you started copying her.

Once you calmed down you wrapped your arms around Natasha and cried into her shoulder. Natasha pulled you into her lap, she wrapped her arms around you and held you close. 

“What happened, my love?” Wanda began to run her fingers through your hair. She knew how much you loved that and how it helped calm you down. 

You told your girlfriends about what had happened to (S/N). After you told them more tears started to fall. Natasha pulled you closer, she kissed your temple. When Wanda’s fingers stopped running through your hair you took this opportunity to turn around in Natasha’s arms so that your back was against her front. Wanda took your hand and linked her fingers with yours, she gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

“Would you both come with me to the hospital?” You looked down at your lap.

Wanda reached up with her free hand, she took a lock of your hair that had fallen and put it behind your ear. “Of course we will, (Y/N).” Natasha nodded. She rests her chin on your shoulder.

Not long after that the three of you got off the bed and began to get ready to head to the hospital to be with (S/N) and your parents.


End file.
